(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submersible apparatus for keeping a marine pile to be driven into the ground in a pre-determined upright position under water.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a pile which must be driven into the ground with a support having frictional contact with the pile, which support is destroyed at the end of the pile-driving operation. This prior art support is not suitable to accurately handle piles of considerable length, and is considered only as an auxiliary means when positioning a pile which at the beginning of the pile-driving process is still suspended by the cables with which the pile was lowered.